The Friendship Serum
by Dandy352
Summary: "She's not my best friend. You are." "Maybe...for now." she said weakly, "She's going to be Mrs. Potter, Harry. You'll learn to tell her everything. You're going to be there for her, and she for you."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**The Friendship Serum**

_Summary:_

'Is it too late to say I want to be more than your best friend Hermione?'

* * *

_**Part One: Realization**_

_It was a beautiful afternoon at the Weasleys. Sometime after lunch, the two best friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger agreed to take a stroll in the fields._

'You've always liked beautiful girls you know. First Cho, then Ginny.' She pointed out. Their conversation was first about the blue sky, then Dumbledore and now it shifted to him. Harry smiled. One of the advantages of being with your best friend, you really can talk about anything.

He didn't speak, but his eyes never left her. Her hair, no longer as bushy as when they were kids, was tied in her back. She wears a white coat, with a red scarf on her neck. She was currently two steps ahead of him.

'And to think that years ago, Ginny can't even last without stuttering in your presence. She has always been the shy type, but only when it comes to you of course.' She added humorously, turning to see his reaction.

He smiled at her, his green eyes looking thoughtful.

'And you're the confident one.' He said. 'Honestly, I was surprised how much you knew about me even before. But then again, it wasn't until Hagrid came to fetch me that I learned I'm a wizard.' He finished, catching up to her. He saw her nod understandingly at him.

Had it been years ago, he would have sounded bitter narrating all these. Back in Privet Drive, his ten year old self always believed he didn't belong there. All he knew was that he was an orphan, his parents died in a car accident and he should be grateful the Dursleys, no matter how abusive they can be, let him stay under the shelter of their home, even if at first he had to stay in a cupboard. He wouldn't have believed it even if someone were to tell him he was destined to kill Voldemort, known to be the most powerful wizard of all. He didn't even know wizards and witches of all ages refer to him as 'the boy who lived.' Ten years ago, Hogwarts was unthinkable. Ten years ago, he was alone with no family to care for him the way his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon cared for Dudley. Ten years ago, he hasn't got a clue of what it feels like to have a Ron Weasley and a Hermione Granger stick by his side through thick and thin.

'But it's different now. You know who you are. You're Harry Potter.' She beamed as he watches her with a lost expression in his face. 'You're the best son to James and Lily Potter. Your parents couldn't be prouder for what you have achieved!' She said with a proud smirk. 'Even Sirius would agree and you know that.' She winked at him playfully and continued. 'You're the best seeker Gryffindor could ever have. You're a great man with a good heart. Ask anyone who was there when you fought Voldemort and they'll tell you. You're very brave Harry. And believe it or not, I've never met anyone more courageous than you.'

Somewhere in between her speech, she had grab a hold of his hand. He let her, and he finds himself smiling back at her. He frowned though when she suddenly turned teary.

'And in two more days, you're going to be Ginny Weasley's husband.' She bit her lip, and he could see she was finding it hard to fight back the tears. 'And I'm going to be proud of you, as your best friend.'

She stared at him longingly and he felt something whirling up inside him. His best friend was crying out of her happiness for him. She was being supportive, like she always has been. So why was it hurting him now that she was doing it again?

"A hug?" she suggested. "For all that's worth." She said, and he felt her push herself to him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Aware that a grin was curving on his face, he too wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth.

How many times have they been in this position? How many times did he receive a hug from his female best friend? He remembered her running to him with a huge smile plastered on her face when she recovered from being petrified. There was Ron standing beside him, but only he got a hug from her. And when he was about to face danger, like when he was to face a dragon in the Triwizard Cup, she had to sneak in just to encourage him, hugging him along the way. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn't so bad that the Daily Prophet made it appear like they were together. Also in the same tournament, he found himself wrapped in her arms after he nearly drowned himself trying to save both Ron and Fleur Delacour's little sister. He also tried to save her, and would have done so if Krum didn't beat him to it, but she didn't need to know that.

For some weird reasons that he couldn't pinpoint himself, he actually finds it comforting every time she'll fling her arms around him, whether it be with a smile on her face, a worried look, an encouraging look, a relieved look or even tears in her eyes just like this time.

'It's not like I'll be gone Hermione. I'll always be your best friend.' He said. Oddly enough, there was a disturbing feeling in his chest as he managed to pull out the words from his mouth rather forcefully.

She pulled back from his hug with a weak smile on her face. He was about to dry her tears with his thumb when Ginny's voice interrupted them.

"Hermione! There you are, Ron's looking for you." She said, walking towards them. She stopped beside him. Her hands instantly found their way to link in his arm and Hermione excused herself with an even fainter smile.

"You know who's good for her?" Ginny asked conversationally as they watch his best friend hurrying to the Weasley's house.

He didn't reply but she gave him the answer anyway.

"Ron."

By then, Hermione was already by the door. Ron seems to have opened it just when she was about to. His hand was on her back as he led her inside the house.

If a minute ago, Harry Potter was able to shrug the shrinking feeling he had when his best friend, Hermione Granger, took her leave and it was his girlfriend turned fiancee Ginny Weasley who took her place in keeping him company, now he wasn't so sure he can disregard it anymore.

And as weird as it would sound even to his own ears, he knew exactly what the feeling that was troubling him for as long as he learned that Ron Weasley developed feelings for their other best friend was. It was the same feeling he had when he saw Cho with Cedric at the Yule Ball and the same feeling when he saw Ginny kissing Dean in Hogsmeade.

Ginny Weasley was smiling. Two days from today, she's finally going to be Mrs. Harry Potter. Life can't get any better, or so she thought.

Beaming to herself with the thought of becoming one with her first love, she let go of him and skipped her way back to their home, but not before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Only when she wasn't looking that Harry Potter allowed himself to let out the cause of his discomfort.

_'Shoot! I've fallen for my best friend.'_

* * *

A/N: It's my first attempt to write a Harry Potter fanfic. Do encourage me to continue if you like it. :) Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**The Friendship Serum**

_**Part Two: Broken Promises**_

* * *

All his life, he finds himself facing compromising situations, forcing him to make decisions bigger and tougher than any wizard his age has ever faced. It took all the nerves in his body to try saving the sorcerer's stone despite the dangers he knew was awaiting. But he did it anyway, perhaps it was the 'hero' inside of him, or maybe it was because he didn't want his parents' murderer to succeed, or maybe it was pure luck. After all, he was saved by something he didn't do anything to earn: his mother's love. And when he had to fight the Slytherin basilik alone, he actually thought it was going to be his death. It was disappointing, hurting even, to recall of the times he was referred to as the Slytherin heir. Didn't they know he was in Gryffindor? So he was a parseltongue, but how could he have known Voldemort transferred some of his powers to him when he tried to kill him? Was he given the choice, he'd rather not be the boy who lived if it means having his parents alive. They judged him for being something he never wished himself to be. They judged him, and in the end, all he did was face death in exchange to none other than his accusers' safety. Sure they apologized. He's forgiven them. It's his nature to be forgiving. But for some reason, he knew it wasn't the last time he's going to be accused of something just because he was the so called 'boy who lived.' And history proved he was right.

A part of him wanted to believe such story. He fought for them. He fought for many. He wanted them to be safe.

Harry Potter scowled. There was something wrong in there. Why had he risked his life to slay the basilik? Ginny was attacked. Ginny was Ron's sister. Ron was his friend. It was being a good friend to try and save her. But was that it? He leaned back on the soft couch, pointing his wand on the fireplace. It was one of the many nights when he couldn't sleep and was ready to spend till morning merely thinking. It doesn't have to be deep thinking. Just thinking of whatever comes to mind.

Lost in his pool of thoughts, he didn't notice the door swung open. Light footsteps approached him stopping right behind the couch where he was.

"Couldn't sleep?" softly asked the familiar voice startling him.

"Ah, Hermione..." he smiled, moving so she can sit next to him. She was in her pajamas, her hair a little dishevelled but she looks radiant as always. She was wearing the fluffy slippers he charmed to keep her relaxed. She always used to freak out when exams were coming. They're graduates now, and she still tends to freak out only for different reasons.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?" he heard her ask.

"I am?" He inquired, suddenly feeling embarrass.

She nodded.

"You're wearing the fluffy slippers I gave you." He stated, eying her feet. For a moment, she looked surprised, but shrugged it off. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them by her arms.

"They keep me relaxed."

"What's bothering you?"

It was peaceful moments like this that makes him appreciate himself for ending the war. With Voldemort gone, it means a normal unstressed conversation with people important to him, like Hermione. Plus, she used to worry herself too much about his safety that there wasn't a day he could stop worrying about her overstressing herself.

Hermione sighed, tilting her head so it was resting on his shoulders. He tensed but adjusted to make her comfortable.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's bothering you first. My guesses are it's either the incoming wedding or you're back to reminiscing how you saved the wizarding world."

He smirked, his brow rising in amusement. She knew him too well. Merlin, she was too knowledgeable for her own good. She caught him staring and smirked back.

"Blimey Harry, what can I do? I know you. I know how your mind works. You're my best friend."

Her words did something inside him. Perhaps it had something to do with how she sounded so sure, so confident she was right. Perhaps it was the fact the he liked how she knows him too well. Perhaps it was their closeness to have such conversation in the first place. Perhaps it was simply because it's her. He didn't know what. He couldn't tell. Perhaps he was dwelling on the unimportant. Perhaps, the thinking will have to wait. She was expecting a retort from him, he can sense.

"And I'm your best friend too Hermione. And though I'm not as genius as you, I still believe I too can give a good guess on what's bothering you."

He felt her pull back to stare at him, giving him her typical 'I-dare-you-to-do-just-that' look. At first, it intimidated him but now she's used it on him far to many times to feel indifferent.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She challenged.

Harry found himself smiling, taking his time observing her. His eyes softened to her. He knew his stare was making her uncomfortable. He almost chuckled when Hermione bowed her head to avoid his eyes.

He brought an arm to pull her closer by the shoulder. When she didn't object, he didn't let go of her. Years of fighting together brought them this close. She was always there for him, always caring, most of the time scolding him for not doing the right thing and for being reckless. She once said it was because he was Harry Potter. He thought it got something to do with him being the boy who lived, but it stunned him when she smiled and shook her head. It wasn't anywhere near that at all, she said. She cared because he was Harry, just Harry, and she cared because she knew it'll kill Harry to see people hurting and suffering and not do anything about it. She said it's just like him to be reckless, always like him to act heroic. She said she knew he doesn't do it to live up to the title as 'the boy who lived.' She said she knew he does it because he has a good heart. She said she believed in him. It took him a while to fully comprehend that, and it was until they were searching for horcruxes and Ron left that he realized what it meant. Ron left, but Hermione didn't. He felt how his friend's leaving was hurting, killing her inside.

He was there too. Every day after Ron left, she looked more and more miserable. Truth was he thought about trying to convince her to going after Ron but knew better to know he'll be lost without her. He felt bad for his selfishness. He tried to cheer him up, and for some reason, it was enough for her. He knew he was pathetic in comforting people, but oddly enough, for Hermione it was enough. He saw how she forced herself to stay strong for him. He saw how she struggled to pull herself together to be of help to him. He felt like a fool for realizing it only then but was glad it hit him anyway. That's when he understood. That's when the full meaning behind her words sunk in, and it sunk in deep. She does it because he's Harry. She does it because she's Hermione. It wasn't a law or anything scientific. It was just the way it has always been and will always be. Harry and Hermione. Hermione and Harry. Just being them was enough. Just being them was a sanctuary.

"You're worrying about me." The way he said it showed no room for uncertainty.

Hermione Granger bit her lip. And here she was thinking she's the only one who's a know-it-all. Who knew Harry Potter was another know-it-all?

She looked up to see him grinning. She really wanted to pout. It was unfair that he's too good to be true. He's the perfect best friend any girl could ever have.

Not wanting to claim defeat, she tried to think fast. But he must have known what's going on in her head, because he gave him his uniquely charming version of the 'I-dare-you-to-deny-what-I-said' look.

She gulped. Sod it, he won. She doesn't stand a chance when he's like this, all confident and not like his younger self filled with inferiority complex. Now that she thinks about it, it was exactly like the irony of things. It was suddenly her turn to feel inferior to him. He's Harry. She's just Hermione. She's a muggleborn who's just lucky to have him by her side. Not that she's complaining. She couldn't imagine life without her best friend.

Finally when she couldn't take his grinning, she let her shoulders slump down. "You're going to have to adjust you know."

The look on his handsome face tells her he wasn't expecting anything like that at all. She suddenly wanted to rejoice. Maybe, just maybe, she still has the upper hand. It was a silly thing to be keeping tracks on how much they're able to surprise each other but it was fun to her. She likes taking him by surprise. Life would be dull without surprises. She always liked how those emerald eyes soften behind those glasses after he was done comprehending the things she said.

"Adjust on what?" He asked, sounding curious, his glasses falling a little towards his nose.

She smirked. "You're going to have to get used with being best friends with Ginny instead of us."

Harry Potter frowned. "She's not my best friend. You are."

She knew it was a given. He wasn't the type to think of the consequences of his actions. He always had the goal – yes. But one goal can lead to many outcomes and knowing him, his attention was always on the most important things such as keeping the world peaceful and everyone safe with no one being killed by death eaters...heroic things...Harry things...Normally it was good. It was just like him to be good, too good in fact. But even happy ending has consequences. And this one was one of those.

She felt a huge lump stuck in her throat. She found it hard to speak, but she knew better than to keep him waiting. He doesn't like to be left out. He doesn't like things being kept from him especially when it concerns him. And one way or another, he's going to realize it anyway. Why not choose now?

"Maybe...for now." she said weakly, "She's going to be Mrs. Potter, Harry. You'll learn to tell her everything. You're going to be there for her, and she for you."

He was silent for a while. She watched him think. He always has a cute look on his face when he thinks.

"Yes, well I suppose it couldn't be helped. But that doesn't mean we have to stop being best friends." He grabbed her hand. She felt a stung in her heart but chose to ignore it. It was just like him to touch her heart.

"No, we don't." She forced herself to say. She found it amusing how he relaxed with her words. In all honesty it wasn't any easier for her. But they're now on a new chapter of their lives. And with Harry marrying Ginny, she knew it's time to turn to the next page.

"I'm just saying, if things happen, good or bad, it's always the wife who gets to know first. I would know. When it comes to wedding commitments, wizards are no different from muggles. It's like one of the given rules." She paused to give him time to react. When he didn't, she kept talking. "We'll still be best friends Harry of course. But instead of coming to us, to me first, you're gonna have to come to her first. She's going to be your wife. She's going to have to be first in your list, the first one to know about you. Not me, not Ron, but Ginny."

"But what if..." he tried interrupting but she didn't let him. Not this time. She gave him his chance. Now it was her turn.

"Promise me one thing Harry. If you really love Ginny, don't hold back. You won't lose us by going to her first. We'll always be here. Ginny loves you. I know it'll take some time to get used to it but I saw it coming anyway. Do you remember? I caught you by surprise when I asked you how it felt to see her with Dean. Back then, I knew you were hurting. And it's because instead of her coming to him, you wanted her to come to you. This is the same as that time. Only this time, you're going to come to each other." She paused, wetting her chapped lips. He kept unmoving, listening to her every word. She gave him a faint smirk. "...and it's going to be like that forever."

He watched her force a smile. It looked so fake to him. It wasn't her usual smile at all. But her words held him on the same spot. He wanted to move. He wanted to tell her she's wrong. He wanted to... he wasn't even sure what he wanted. He wanted Ginny. He wants Ginny. She's one of the best things that ever happened to him. But things changing such as their friendship, about who he run to when things happen, who he wakes up in the middle of the night to tell an important secret he's overheard... suddenly it doesn't feel right.

She was starting to get teary again. But she rose up before he can do anything. He felt her tap him on the shoulder.

"I'm going back to bed. Think of what I said Harry." She said, his eyes glued to her back, only blinking when the door closed.

Harry Potter stood up to go near the window. There were no stars that night. He couldn't even see the moon. He unconsciously brought a hand to his head, pulling a bunch of hair. The only sound was coming from the crickets outside.

He was alone before she came. But oddly enough, her leaving made him felt even more alone.

The boy who lived closed his eyes, feeling the breath of wind on his cold face. He imagined of Ginny, of the time when she came running to him with a blazing look on her face to tell him of their Quidditch victory. That was when he first kissed her. It was sweet, and everything the perfect moment should be. It was one of his happiest memories. He imagined the day after he killed the basilik. Hagrid was standing by the door to the great hall, and suddenly another figure stood next to him. There was Hermione, totally cured from being petrified, her hair untamed and bushy like a broom. She was smiling, her smile widening when she spotted he and Ron. And when she ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, he never thought he could be any more relieved to see her safe.

Harry Potter opened his eyes. Suddenly, everything he went through made sense. Facing Tom Riddle and the basilik, having been bitten by it, almost dying by poison...everything made perfect sense.

Just like she said, it was like him to want to keep people safe. He even forced himself to drink polyjuice potion just to get information out of Malfoy. But it wasn't until one instance that made him give it his all. It wasn't until he learned she was petrified that he didn't care about having to face the basilik alone. He was very pleased, happy to see Ginny alive and breathing in the chamber. But that moment when he saw his best friend safe, with a cheeky smile on her face, her eyes bright and full of life when she came running to hug him...that moment...it was different.

He had a tired look on his face when he brought himself back the couch. He stared at the spot where she sat, and with a tint of longing he murmured "But I don't want to go to her first when things happen to me...bloody hell Hermione, I want to go to you."

_**A/N: I wrote this last midnight. Thank you for reading & pls. don't forget to leave me a review. :)**_


End file.
